I Want You
by pollyandpony
Summary: Ok,This is what i want to happen after the reckoning...First fanfic be easy on me and plz R & R if you like and want more chapters..this is Polly's story BTW...its a little OOC soo caution...but still read!
1. Admitting Our Feelings and Weird Dreams

**I Want You.**

CPOV

This is what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I

was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be.

Derek held me closer and I didn't object, it felt right in his arms. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered gently, "Chloe, you know I'll always protect you right? And that I-I-I really like..love you" he looked down a little as he said it but I pulled his face towards me and whispered in the same tone he used

"I know, and I love you too" for once I didn't stutter and I felt proud especially now seeing as I just admitted to my first boyfriend that I loved him, but I still couldn't control my overwhelming blush that creeps in my cheeks every time I'm embarrassed. Stupid blush!

He knew I liked him already, but when I looked at him he still looked surprised

"Why do you look like that, like your confused or something?"

"Um, well no one except my family's told me that Chloe, and from you it's like angels singing" he admitted, it was kinda cheesy but I believed him because I was true, he was never the important one, but at this moment...to me. He was like my everything, I couldn't get enough. Wow, my inner voice thought, you got it bad. Shut it I told myself.

"Well, I do, don't doubt it, and your important to me, you were ever since your first change." I smiled and blushed. But before I could look at his reaction to my words I was pulled into a tight hug.

DPOV

She loved me and I was important to her. I really couldn't ask for more I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to a tight hug. God, I loved her. "Thank you" I whispered into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She hugged me back, her right hand in my hair while her left was around my shoulder.

She cupped my face in her hands and pulled my face down to hers and kissed me again. It wasn't filled with lust or desire but with promises, and love and I responded almost immediately. I traced her lips with my tongue, practically begging for entrance. She responded by parting her lips, allowing me entrance and once again we were fighting for dominance. The kiss was long and lingering and sweet and...Everything I could ever have asked for. She was mine. Chloe, was mine. And she was wanted me, not Simon. For once someone cared for me, someone loved me , someone who knew me, hell someone who thought I was important. And best of all She loved me. She was my Angel, My Guardian Angel

When I see your smile,

Tears run down my face,

I can't replace,

And now that I'm strong I've figured out

How this world turns cold

And breaks through my soul

And I'll know, I'll find

Deep inside me

I can be the one

I can be the one for her. She doesn't think i'm a monster. I'll do anything for her, be anything for her. For her, I'd give up my own life.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

I loved Chloe with every part of my body, my soul , my heart, my mind and my body. She was mine forever, Crap the mate thing. I have to tell her now or else if I don't get it over with, i'll find the balls to.

"Um Chloe" I said nervously, breaking the kiss.

"Hmm" she murmured, was she dazed? From me? Wow, I didn't realise I had that effect on her!

"I um, have something to um tell you" I said looking away

"What's that?" she asked then looked at me and spoke again "Wait is it me or is the great fearless werewolf Derek Souza nervous?" I growled "Ok fine spill"

I looked at her, and said it as quickly as I could ""

"Um Derek, you uh need to slow down because I have not one clue of what you just said"

I sighed, great i have to repeat it, i gotta get out of this so here goes nothing "Chloe" I said softly "Your my mate and I won't love anyone else but you and i'll be extremely overprotective."She looked really shocked. Ugh gawd i knew this was going to ruin everything. "I'm sorry if its too much I-i-i under—" But before I could finish she pulled me down and wrapped her arms around in and hugged me as tight as she could and whispered in my ear

"Derek, I love you, no matter what, and even if you think you're a monster and i'll always be there for you to remind you that you're not. And to me Derek you're the nicest, most sweetest person i've ever met and nothing could change that. I am never disgusted or will i ever be ashamed of you, never. Derek you're important to me and I love you, never forget that."

I couldn't help myself i wrapped my arms around her waist lifted her up and kissed her again. I pulled back and whispered "Thank you" pulled her back and kissed every inch of her face whispering over and over again two words: thank you. "Thank you so much Chloe for everything you have ever done for me, no one really ever told me that before. I love you"

"You're welcome" she smiled, her big blue eyes shining, She was beautiful, I didn't care if she was a klutz, she was my klutz.

I spent the entire night outside with her until Simon came out and called us to go inside. Before we left to go to our rooms I gave one last kiss and turned around and went to my room. And when I finally fell asleep the last thing that entered my mind was Chloe.

CPOV  
So Derek and I had been together, we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend...yeah could you believe that. Chloe Saunders, Miss-I-Like- To-Stutter-Every-time-I talk-and-cant-seem- to –say-out-of –danger girl. Funny how things are. Last night after Derek and I went inside and we said goodnight, I couldn't help but remember what I dreamt of last night.

*Dream*

I was walking through a Carnival, seeing people I've never seen in my life. Until I felt myself being pulled to one booth in particular. It had a sign and on it read, Aislinn's Fortune Reading. What? Fortune teller? What the hell am I doing here?

Through all the noise from the carnival I heard a deep voice ring from the inside "Enter Child, or leave which ever your choice is" I jumped, How did this person even know I was outside, I looked and I saw the curtain was scarlet red and very hard to see through, Weird.

I hesitated briefly before pulling the curtain aside and stepping in and looking around. Crystals hung from the tent from everywhere. The interior was all red. And it only had two pieces of furniture, A long desk and a chair. What the hell? I looked back at the curtain, no one in here, then who called me?

"Chloe , if you are just going to stand there I cannot help you dear." A voice said, i spun around to see a woman who looked to be in her late 40's. She had silver hair which shone out even though there was hardly any light in the tent. Her face was wrinkle-free but under eyes were the only place where you could spot just a touch of wrinkles. Ha, someone's been using Olay. Her complexion was so pale you could see the veins.

"Chloe" she spoke, her voice was rough, but calm, "If your gonna stand there all day, I'll never be able to tell you what you came here to know." What 'I' came here to know..Me..I came here. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Wh-h-h-hat d-d-i-i-id I-i come h-e-e-e-rr-e f-fo-r?" I stuttered. Crap I really didn't want to! Damn my stutter!

"Child, I came here as a favour to your mother and aunt, mostly from your mother though"

"My m-m-mot-h-h-er-r?"

"Yes"

"But she's de-a-a d"

"Yes, she is but your aunt isn't" what is she talking about? I'm so confused

"What's your name and what do you have to tell me?" I managed to get that out without stuttering! Yay for me..Focus Chloe

"My name child is Aislinn and I have come to tell you your destiny" Well no shit Sherlock i think i figured that much when it read big FORTUNE READER.

"Why?"

"So you can change it child"

"But why should i-" I felt myself drifting futher and further away from this place. Aislinn's eyes went wide,

"oh no, we have taken up too much time" she said urgently then looked me straight in the eye and said as fast as she could "Chloe, someone is about to die, someone you love dearly and you must save them, bring there spirit back you have the power to do that"

"But—" My eyes few open and i realised i was back in my bed, in Andrew's house. And on line repeated over and over in my head

"Someone is about to die, someone you love dearly and you must save them, bring there spirit back, you have the power to do that"

*End of Dream*


	2. Ah Hell, Derek Where Are You

**Ok thanks everyone for the reviews i'm glad you guys liked it...And I made a mistake in the first chapter it wasn't Andrew's house she woke up in. Whoopsie!**

**I personally want to thank Pony for my first review and these for my first few reviews and and love you guys so much for helping me out...stone, darkestpowerslover234, Jamie Kay Hunt, misguidedghost, Amir93, Nikki, wolf, Read-a-holic girl, siddiqua ali, derekandchloe4ever and ninja.**

**Thankz sooo much and well I don't know where i'm going with this story but I hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update...like I said I don't know where i'm going**

**And btw I don't own Darkest Powers ughhh unfortunately!**

**Polly!=)**

I Want You

DPOV

I was dreaming about Chloe, she and I on an actual date. I woke up smiling I wish we could do that. Maybe now that everything is kinda cleared up, maybe just maybe. We could sneak away and go on a date. A simple date. Hopefully, I sighed and looked across at the bedside table. Damn! 7:00, wow that's early. I looked over and saw Simon still sleeping. I sat on the bed for a minute until I realised I couldn't fall back asleep then finally got up quietly and crept out the room. I realised that Chloe had already woken up , I didn't hear her in the room. I went downstairs and their she was sitting in the kitchen .Apparently, Kit had an apartment close by and last night while all the girls were sleeping we drove there and we carried them out. It was small but it managed to fit us all. We had defeated the Edison Group last night, finally. But Chloe wasn't happy about it, to a certain point.

I stood there watching her. She looked miserable. She had a look her face that worried me. I quietly walked towards her and whispered her name. 'Chloe'. She snapped out of her trance and looked at me with tears in her eyes and she looked so scared.

"Derek" she whimpered, tears threatening to fall, "Please don't ever leave my side" and with that she grabbed on to my shirt and cried. I don't know where it was coming from but that didn't stop me from putting my arms around her and comforting her.

"Shh" I tried and pulled her back to look at me "What's wrong and Chloe where is this coming from?" She still held on tightly to my shirt and sniffed before looking at me.

"I-I-I-I ha-d a-a-a b-b-bad d-r-r-rea-mmm" She managed. I didn't ask what the dream was about...not yet. For now, I just want to be there for her.

CPOV

I don't know if I should tell Derek because I love everyone in this house. Aunt Lauren, maybe? My dad, but I hadn't seen him in a while. Derek...I don't know if I could live without him. I hugged him tighter and he did the same and I realised by that his shirt was really wet with my tears. I pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt" He smiled and shook his head

"Chloe you're more important than a stupid shirt to me, its ok" His gorgeous emerald green eyes sparkled

"Can we please go for a walk, I need to calm down" He nodded and pulled me up from my sitting position. We walked to the front door. It wasn't much of a place to walk but it had a small park opposite so he leaded me there to sit on one of the benches. When I sat down, he sat beside me and I curled up against him and let out small sniffling sounds. Crying softly while Derek just held me and gently stroked my hair.

"Chloe" Derek whispered in my ears, "You don't have to right now, but are you going to tell me what you dreamt about?" I pulled away and looked him in the eye and nodded. I told him beginning to end everything about the dream, every detail I could remember. And when I was done, he looked away and bit his lip in concentration

"So, what do you think? I mean maybe it could be a normal dream, but , the way she said it, the way she told me that...that s-s-some-o-o –ne could d-d-d-i-e-e" He looked at me and sighed.

"Chloe, I'm worried about you. You hardly talked since yesterday." What does he think I'm crazy, ugh just as I thought was gonna stop being a jerk.

"You think i'm crazy, right Derek?" I said angrily and pulled away from him and his embrace. "Thanks a lot Derek"

"No Chloe that's not what-" He said scrabbling to reach for me

"Save it Derek, you're the same jerk you were when I first met you." I ran away from him, I knew he was running behind me but I wasn't stopping.

I ran and ran and ran until I stopped at a place I didn't know at all. I looked back and saw Derek wasn't there. I realised that somehow, I wasn't close to a park or a road or anything. I was in the middle of a forest. And I didn't know how to get back.

"Well, well, well, what guest do we have here?" I looked back to see a tall man with brown cropped hair, electric blue eyes and a built body. And it was only obvious what he was, a werewolf. And I was trespassing. Oh God where is Derek?

**Ok it's short and I really hope you like it because it took a while to come up with it.**

**If you do give me at least 15-20 reviews and I'll give you ** **a next chapter!**

**Thankz for reading...plz review**


	3. ANPlease read, Important

**Ok guys really sorry...I know you put in 20 reviews just like I asked for and I really hate AN's but something happened and it might take at least a week maybe less to put in the next chapter...I can't promise you'll like it even though so far you've liked be first two chapters but yeah.**

**Thankz if you understood=)**

**Polly!**


	4. I'm Not Leaving Your Side

**Ok guys really sorry for taking so long...but even though its summer i'm pretty busy and I never knew coming up with ideas could be this hard so go easy on me with my chapters because i'm really trying my best here. So from now on...chapters should come in within a week..Maybe a little more sometimes..Maybe a little less others sooo yeah! **

**Ok so far I haven't seen as many reviews as I would like but i'm hoping please review! Thank you to all of you who have so far..its greatly appreciated and well a shout out here to Pony! Love yah! And miss you like crazy...i'm gonna cry all the time in school cuz i'll have to see a -man -duh! And she'll be talking her chicken crap! And ugh her usual bitchy shit and ugh not to mention bim and bam...celine and franny! Ugh someone shoot me! Anywhoooooooooooo lovie you lots pony! Wish me luck with my new seat mate! Have a great life over there and don't forget me cuz i wont and i'll miss you like crazy!**

**P.S: This has a little rape in it, also some swearing and some violence so Teen Rated for sure.**

**Polly=)**

Previously:

"Well, well, well what guest do we have here?" I looked back and saw a man with brown cropped hair, electric blue eyes and a built body. It was only obvious what he was, a werewolf of course. And I was trespassing. Oh God, where is Derek?

CPOV

"Seems like we've found ourselves a treat here Ben." Said a man from behind me. I twirled around and saw a man who looked to be in his late twenties. His hair was a pale blond, his eyes were light brown and his body and height was just about the same as all werewolves. Tall and very built.

I was distracted when someone yanked my hair back by pulling my hair, it was the Ben guy. He pulled a few strands of hair, sniffed it then dropped it, only to yank my head back and sniff my neck. "Yum, seems like we've found a mated one Alex" He licked my neck and I whimpered. "Double trouble" he chuckled. Ben walked in front of me and pulled me against him, I shrieked and he grinded against me and moan and pulled his face towards mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth, making me gag. He squeezed and groped me everywhere while I whimpered in pain and begged to stop. Oh God, Oh God they were gonna rape me! Oh my gosh, where is Derek! Derek please, please come. I silently begged!

Alex grinded into me from the back and moaned too and started feeling up feeling up my body like Ben. His hands squeezed my ass and pulled my head back, I cried out while he licked my neck. I was crying out begging for them to stop, he was touching me in places I didn't want anyone to, I was crying by then. "Shut the fuck up girl" he said "Or else I'll make this more painful than I planned" he threatened

"Ok, Ben I'm going first" Alex told Ben and pushed me down on the ground and started unbuckling his jeans and shirt, he took his finger and placed it at the top of my tee shirt and then ripped it off, then unbuttoned my jeans, If I could have done anything I would have screamed and thrashed but I couldn't because Ben was holding my hands down above my head and my mouth was bound and gagged while Alex was holding down my knees so I couldn't move and also I could see a thing, Ben had taken a piece of my ripped shirt and tied it over my eyes. I kept squirming and fidgeting and I because I could see a thing happening, but I suddenly felt the most excruciating pain I ever experienced as I realised Alex had thrust into me, hard, not even caring if it hurt, I screamed out loud because the pain wasn't stopping but it was muffled but the piece of cloth over my mouth, Derek definitely wasn't going to hear me now. Tears fell from my eyes as he pounded into me hard and I screamed each time from the pain, this wasn't how I had planned losing my virginity at all. Alex kept moaning while I screamed, he started moving faster and I screamed more...it was the most excruciating, painful and awful thing I had ever felt. All I wanted now was to die, fast. But this was agonizing. And with his hardest thrust and most painful I screamed and the world turned to black as I blacked out completely.

DPOV

I was looking for Chloe for almost two hours now, and I couldn't find her, where the hell could she go? I couldn't trace her scent at all. I decided to go call Kit and the rest of our crew and came as quick as possible and we scoped around. I walked around smelling and hearing everything. My keen hearing came in handy now, as I listened to every sound I could hear.

I walked slowly using my sense of sound and closed my eyes letting my sense guide me. I realised I had walked into a forest. I still walked slowly. But by the time I had reached half way in, my eyes flew open as I heard muffled screams and smelled a faint trace of blood.

I ran so fast that plants wiggled as I flew past them. By now I heard moaning and screams. I stood behind a bush, there were two men, both werewolves, and there was Chloe lying on the floor, naked and unconscious while one man held her down, and the other is going to be a dead man for what he's doing now to my mate.

I stepped out from behind and bushes quietly and neither of them seemed to have heard me. "Get your fucking hands off of my mate." I yelled. Their heads snapped up and looked at me. My eyes were blazing and my fists were tightly balled up, my knuckles turning white. The one on top of Chloe smirked and got off of her and walked up to while putting on his pants.

"Awwww is the big bad wolfie gonna save the day and rescue his mate?" He gave me a pout then laughed. I growled and then one who was holding her down walked up to me.

"You think you could take us Pup?" He snickered "So what do yah say, two against one? Ha! As if"

I glared at him and snarled and took a defensive pose they did the same snarling back me. I pounced first, taking down the one who held down Chloe first, finishing him easily but painfully. I kicked in his balls and he staggered backwards which made him an easy target. I punched him in the stomach, the head, and finally when he was too weak to move. I twisted his neck. I was panting as he fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the sicko who raped Chloe and he smiled at me and snickered.

"Bravo!" he clapped and circled me. "Well done Pup, i'm most impressed!" I growled and he laughed. I ran and went in for a punch, but he was faster as he caught my hand and flipped me over, landing on my back I grunted as I felt the earth beneath me crack and a shot of pain ran down my back. I rolled over and pulled him to the ground and quickly jumped to be feet and stood over him pressing my foot into his ribs. I pressed down hard heard a crack or two as he screamed in pain. I wanted him to feel every pain he made my mate feel. Then stamped down on his balls and he groaned in pain. And then finally after torturing him slowly I took my foot pressed it to his cheek and twisted his neck as i stamped down on it. His eyes rolled back and he was dead.

I turned around and looked at Chloe she was naked and bleeding everywhere, there were hand prints on her wrist, bite marks on her body, her eyes were covered by a cloth and mouth was bound with cloth. I stripped off my shirt and covered her, so she wasn't exposed. I didn't care if she was naked right now I just wanted her safe. I carefully picked her up in my arms, she felt so fragile and delicate. Her eyes were wet with tears as I untied the cloth around her eyes and mouth. I hated seeing her like this.

I ran back to the apartment to see everyone sitting in the living room waiting on me. They looked at me, then looked at Chloe and immediately scrambled up to treat her. Lauren was crying at Chloe's state but quickly got to work. Lauren and Kit demanded to know what happened. I explained everything and stayed with Chloe through everything. I didn't leave her side at all.

And when they were done treating her and she was all bandaged up, I almost cried seeing her state, it was worst than ever. She had 4 broken ribs, she was ripped from the asshole who raped her and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. When they laid her down on the bed, I offered to stay and look over her if she woke up. So I pulled up a chair sat down, and waited for my mate, my Chloe...my only love...to wake up. Even if it took days I wasn't going to leave her side.

**Ok there it is! Thanks for reading! Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!**

**I'll go down on my knee's if I have to! **

**If this chapter is ok gimme 10 reviews**

**If its good gimme 15 reviews**

**If its really good gimme 20 reviews **

**And if you found it was awesome and you are really looking forward to the next chapter gimme 25 reviews...cuz i gotz something juicy in store for yah!**

**Thankz alot lurv you guys lots!**

**Polly=D**


	5. Is Everything Really Gonna Stay This Way

**Ok well I didn't Exactly get as many reviews as I liked but ehh I gotta live with it! Yeah Ok so here goes another chapter but a few things first...**

**Shout out to my one and only!...Pony! Lurvie yah Sammy! *Everyone reading this you have read the Vampire Academy series and if you did pleaseeeeeee check out a story named What I Did For You! It is like epic kind of awesome! She is like such a better writer than I am! Darn you Sammy...nah just kidding love yah too much to damn you!* Lol Also check out Rose's Annual Prank Month from me...I need some idea's soo please help me out**

**Also HUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE thanks to Brian Alvarez! For the poem, It totally completed it! *See I told you i'll give you credit! Lol* **

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed...I tried to make this chapter a bit longer! **

**Alsooooo...I do not own the Darkest Powers characters or story plot...The Great Kelly Armstrong does!**

**This chapter is gonna be a lot of mostly Derek and Chloe, i'm saving all the drama for the next chapter, and at the end here you'll get a small sneak peek into the next chapter...Sooooooooooooo Enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

_When they laid her down on the bed, I offered to stay and look over her if she woke up. So I pulled up a chair sat down, and waited for my mate, my Chloe...my only love...to wake up. Even if it took days I wasn't going to leave her side_.

**CPOV**

"_Chloe..."_ Someone whispered_. "Chloe...Wake up baby"_ I knew that voice. I stood in a field of so many beautiful things, A river, with orchids and lilies floating in it, fishes with colours so vivid. The grass was the greenest green I'd ever seen in my life, Roses of all colours, Sunflowers and so many more that I couldn't have named. There were trees all around me with different fruits like apples so red it looked darker than blood. Vines came from all over with grapes in shades of purple and light green. The smell was intoxicating. The sky was so bright I was almost blinded by the yellow sun. I didn't know how I got here, but I surely never wanted to leave.

But with that thought the sky turned a dark grey with rims of red and blinding lightening. I shielded my eyes from the intense brightness. _" Chloe...You need to wake up baby..please"_ It was a woman's voice and there was desperation in it. "Please" She whispered again. I recognized it this time! Mom!

"Mom where are you?" I shouted "Mom!" Thunder cracked loudly and lightening flashed once more before something started to form..A face.. but I couldn't make out who. It took a while again before the face finally cleared and I saw who it was...Derek. He sat in a chair dozing off. _What's going on?_ He was holding someone's hand and as I looked over I saw..Me?.I lay there on the bed, lifeless, looking pale with Derek holding my hand. Then suddenly the imaged changed and Derek was awake this time.

He looked over me with tears in his eyes holding my hand and repeated kissing it. Whispering 'I love you', 'I'm not leaving you Chlo', and he said one line that made me remember everything. 'Please Chloe wake up, don't leave, come back'.

Images flashing before me. The dream , Someone dying, Running away from Derek , Finding Ben and Alex and getting raped, going unconscious, Derek beating the shit out of them and killing them, Derek picking me up and giving me his shirt, wrapping it carefully around me to cover my naked body, Aunt Lauren, Kit, Simon, Tori and Derek gathering around me, Aunt Lauren stitching me up and finally, Derek sitting and waiting for me to wake up whispering one line over and _over " I'll never leave your side Chloe, I Love you." _

**DPOV**

She had been out for 5 days now, And I never left her side, everyone offered to swap for a night or day so I can get some proper rest. But I refused each time, I wasn't gonna leave her. My back and legs were killing me from that chair but I didn't care, I would do it for her and only her.

I sat during the day or night whispering things to her to wake up and I love you. But she never did, I would even write poems, which I never knew I could do but turns out they sounded pretty good**. **I didn't have names for it but there was one I wanted to read for her when she woke up, I named it simple _Chloe _it was completely how I felt about her. But she wasn't moving and I was getting more worried.

I was dying slowly, she isn't waking up. This is all my fault! I should have never judged her. I'm such an damn idiot!

But all thoughts stopped when my sensitive ears picked up her heartbeat beating faster than ever, my eyes flew open staring at Chloe. Her breathing picked up and her hand twitched, I silently said a prayer hoping she would just open her eyes, and it was like I witnessed a miracle right before my eyes. Her electric blue eyes flew open and looked at me "Chloe! You're up!" I couldn't help it I grinned like an idiot! She looked at me and just whispered in a panicked voice as though she were scared of something, "Derek"

**CPOV **(before she woke up)

Images still flashing before me, until it finally stopped on one. Derek, lying on the floor, covered in blood and sweat...dead. _"_NOO, that can't be!" I screamed at the sky but the looking at the picture closely there was someone holding his head was in their lap.

The picture in the sky extended as if it had heard me. It was me. I was cry, red puffy eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks none stop falling on his face. I was screaming and crying. "No! No! NO! That is not going to happen! NOOO!"Derek wasn't moving at all, he just lay there in my lap with his eyes wide open "_Remember what Aislinn told you Chloe_..." mom whispered again. Aislinn! My powers! My powers are extended yes! Yes! Yes! _"Now wake up_ _Baby, he needs you, close your eyes and concentrate, I love you baby, goodbye"._

I closed my eyes and concentrated and I felt myself drifting but before I left I had to say goodbye to my mom "Goodbye mom, thank you and I love you, forever, you'll always be in my heart"

And with that I was gone, and I felt the softness of the bed pressing lightly into my back, my hand being held, and every part of my boy hurting especially my head. My hand twitched at how stiff my body was.

My eyes flew open and Derek was right there "Chloe! You're up!" he grinned like an idiot. But I remembered my dream, I was scared and I panicked, I don't know what would happen, if I would have the power to do something like that.

"Derek" I whispered. But my thoughts were clouded just looking into those beautiful emerald green eyes that I always happen to lose myself in.

"Oh God, Chloe i'm so glad you're awake" he whispered pulling me into a hug and I whimpered, my body still hurt from healing. "Damn it! Sorry forgot that" he pulled away

"No, no, no hold me, please" I said tugging him back. He gently wrapped me in his arms. I fit perfectly. I pulled him onto the bed and he lay next to me. We said nothing just enjoying each other's presence. He kissed me all over, my forehead, my cheek, my neck, my jaws, behind my hair, my hair, repeatedly.

"You have no idea how much I missed hearing your voice and your eyes." He whispered in my hair.

"Hmm, Derek how long was I out for?" I asked looking up from his chest.

"You were out for 5 days and exactly 8 hours" he said kissing my forehead again "And I missed you every second of it" wow 5 days, it felt like hours there. But being here, in Derek's arm. Nothing felt better, he was my safe haven. "I uh, made something for you." He said reaching across on the bedside table for a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. He sat us both up, still leaning on his chest he put the paper in front of me to read. I unfolded it and my name was at the top, It was a poem he wrote for me. I started reading it out loud..

_Chloe_

_Her name alone gives me reason to live  
And her beauty is like the sunshine  
When she's gone I miss her every minute  
And her voice melts my worries every time  
When i'm with her everything else fades away  
Because i'm lost in her eyes  
They might be the colour of day  
But they have a sparkle that I can't resist even if a tried  
Her long slumber scares me  
But I know she would be all right  
Because I'll stay up with her all night like a zombie  
And comfort her till she is once again mine._

Tears fell from eyes, it was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me and it was beautiful. I reached up and kissed him "I love you Derek, thank you that was beautiful" I whispered pulling away. Foreheads touching, he nodded just looking me in the eyes. And then kissing away my tears. _Oh, I loved him, this couldn't get better than it already is, I don't think I could've gotten a better boyfriend thank Derek. _Closing my eyes I hugged him again as tight as I could

"I love you too, Chloe, more than you know" He tilted my chin up and leaned down kissing me again. It was slow and sweet, it was the best kiss ever. I reached up to deepen the kiss and putting more intensity into it. Letting everything I feel into that kiss. My love and care for him. But as we kissed longer. The intensity got stronger as your tongues danced along with each other fighting for dominance the he always won.

**DPOV**

_God, I loved her. She was all I could ever think about. She was beautiful; her pale face always blushing was always adorable. Her flawless strawberry blonde hair _**(AN: I don't think I mentioned it before sorry but I she dyed her hair back) **_framing her face perfectly. Her electric blue eyes amazed me, I could stare into them all day and never get bored._

She was..is perfect..to me. Always . She was mine, forever. Kissing her, feeling her lips moving against mine was like an intoxication, her taste, her smell. All at the same time was intoxicating.

The feel of her smooth silky skin was compulsive, everything felt right with her. She was incredible. Never in my life would I ever think I would meet someone so beautiful, so kind, so understanding. Me, as in Me..like Derek Souza. Anti-social, moody, grumpy, Derek Souza would meet someone so striking...

And of course my thoughts were interrupted as Simon walked through the door "Wow bro! Warn a guy!" He said blocking his eyes and we pulled away. Chloe blushed and giggled. As I chuckled. It was so weird.

Everything felt so right, relieving. And it was totally different. We were all like one big happy family, I mean as corny and gay as that sounds. It's true. Simon and Tori found out they were brother and sister and well Kit told them about being there dad. And surprisingly...they were fine with it. And Chloe's aunt was totally fine with me being with Chloe. And now i'm hoping that everything would go right...just for now.

**Ok so like I hope that was good enough...hope it was. **

**Please review...thanks! **

**Btw love ya pony!**

**Playlist for this chapter**

**Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ( my inspiration to this story!)**

**Angel's Cry- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**My Love-Sia**

**T-Shirt- Shontelle**

**Butterfly Fly Away –Miley Cyrus**

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

**Hallelujah- Rufas Wainwright**


	6. AN! I'm Sorry!

*Ducks under a table as food flies across to hit me* I'm SORRY! I didn't have time! I'm serious! It's like school, homework, sleep; EVERYDAY! I barely get time to talk to my friends! It's horrible and really hard! The only time I'm really allowed on the computer is like on Fridays and that's when teachers decide to dump a whole set of work on you! I hate it! I really am sorry you guys! It's just really complicated! I hope you guys understand!

Love,

**ϞṖṓḽḹẙϞ**

**P.S ****I Feel HORRIBLE! Sorry again! **

**P.P.S (She really has no time because I, Pony, had to do this for her... well post it... Luvie yew Polly! We barely talk!) **


End file.
